Zatch bell New Generations
by anime-fanime
Summary: Zatch has been king for 1000 years it is time for a new begining
1. Chapter 1:Intro

Zatch Bell:  
The Next Generation Chapter:1 the Introduction

It has been 1000 years since Zatch has become king of the Mamodo. It is finally time to choose another king. Zatch, the benevolent King, proclaimed that there shall be no fighting. But all Mamodo disagreed with this. A riot arose. A day after the riots, Lord Zatch gave in to the people and said he would claim the chosen 100 Mamodo the next day.

The Mamodo children were in the castle gardens the day of the choosing. There were thousands of Mamodo there. There were some insectoid, some big, some small, some monsters and some animal Mamodo. A bully Mamodo, Puppetro, was looking around... obviously looking for trouble. Puppetro had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was made from wood and he had a wooden X on his back like a puppet. Training with a soccer ball was a determined little Mamodo named Spartei.Also, Sitting down was a small quiet Mamodo named Plei(Play). Plei was holding his teddy bear tight, scared that something bad would happen to him. Plei had green eyes with fancy orange hair. He was always playing with his toys and never let the others know. Next to Plei, staring at the bear, was Muzon. Muzon had long fiery hair and dark eyes. He always wore a cloak in the color black.

"Why does he still play with his foolish toys. Everyone stopped playing with those."Thought Muzon. As Muzon said this he noticed that Plei saw Puppetro coming his way and hid the teddy in a bag of his. Puppetro ran past Plei grabbing the bag and yelled "HEY! EVERYONE LOOK IN PLEI'S BAG!" Puppetro Laughed as he ran to the center of the garden. As he reached the center he pulled out a little brown teddy bear with black beady eyes.

"Aw...Look. Little Plei needs to bring his little teddy bear to the human world. Which he is not going. Plei you are too weak you little toy loving baby. You'll never makin' it to the human world"  
The whole group of children started to laugh and Plei started to cry. The laughter filled the garden until a giant smack was heard. Puppetro flew back into the other children. Looking like a doll Puppetro lie there. Then Puppetro got up and wiped his face.

"Who dares hurt..." Puppetro was interrupted by the kid who punched him.  
"ME"  
"Why"  
"Because you were being cruel!"

Then the kid walked forward. He had brown hair, round eyes and a white cloak. He was the son of king Zatch, He was Valkare Puppetro clenched his fists in anger. Then, Puppetro ran at Valkare with fists of fury. Valkare grabbed the fist when the punch was thrown. Then Valkare took his nail and scratched the wood on Puppetro's face leaving a scar. Suddenly the attention was brought to the announcer...IT WAS TIME! 


	2. Chapter 2:Human world

Zatch Bell New Generation Chapter 2: The Human world The Announcer called aloud "The Chosen ones shall not be named but a book shall appear in their hands." A magical light surround one hundred of the Mamodo in many different colors. A few seconds later the Mamodo with the books suddenly disappeared. Surprisingly Plei was the first one. Then Valkare, Spartei and Puppetro. Soon the Garden look much emptier.

Valkare woke up and looked around. He was lying on a sidewalk. "Wait a second"  
Valkare thought "This looks exactly how my mother and father described it. Oh yeah their time moves much slower than ours." He then got up and wiped the dirt off his clothes. He then looked around and found his book lying next to him. The book was a Red-Orange color. It had many strange symbols that not even Valkare can read. Valkare then started walking around having no clue how to find a partner. He walked past many buildings some toy stores, Some clothes stores and many more. He walked around all day until at night he reached a high school. He was so curious of what this place was that he walked around it. While walking he noticed a gigantic field with numbers marked on it. He walked over to the stands and laid down on it. Confused of what to do Valkare started crying. It was not normal for someone like Valkare. He was tough and over determined unlike his father was. Then Valkare had a flashback of what his mother Kolulu had told him.

"Honey"  
"Yes, Mom"  
"I need to tell you something. Your father said he would be benevolent and stop the fighting. But he didn't stop it, He gave in to the riot"  
"Yes, Mom I know"  
"But you son are strong. I want you to end the fighting if you become king. Never give in. And as I always say..."Kolulu was interrupted by her son.  
"Never give up. I know I know. Now can I go to the choosing." Valkare then walked out the door thinking he was ready for what might come.  
The final words his mother said to him was "You look just like your father. I'll miss you"

"How could I ever think that I could do this. I am much to weak" Valkare said still crying. Valkare could not stop crying and he cried himself to sleep.

Plei was sitting in the street when he appeared in the Human world. A car almost hit him. But, he ran to the sidewalk. He clenched his teddy bear and ran to a park down the street. In the park he sat down on a swing wondering what to do. Then, a little boy walked up to him and said

"Cool teddy bear can I see"  
"Sure." Plei replied handing the boy the bear. "Do you want to be my friend"  
"Ok"  
"Here take this book"  
"Why"  
"Because I am no ordinary child..." 


	3. Chapter 3:Partnered for battle

Zatch Bell Generations Chapter 3: Paired up to fight Valkare woke up on the stands to find humans surrounding him. Valkare was very confused. The humans were wearing some sort of armor and were holding a brown lemon shaped ball. Valkare rubbed his eyes and sat up. It seemed that they were laughing at him.

"Hey, look at this little kid guys!" one of the said.  
"Hey kid what are you doing here?" another questioned "I was sleeping of course!" Valkare yelled thinking they were stupid.  
"Oh a tough little fellow we got here. Lets see if he can catch!" As the kid said this he ran back and chucked the ball towards Valkare. The football nailed him on the head.

"Hey! Why did you do that you jerk!" He yelled "Aw...the little baby has tears."

"Lay off brad!" A human said running over to the scene. The human had light brown hair and dark green eyes. He wasn't wearing armor like the rest he was just wearing a red shirt and jeans.

"Whatever geek." The one kid said and they all walked away except the one that helped Valkare.  
"So are you ok little guy." The boy said.  
"Um I think so"  
" Ok good. But I have one question kid who are you and why are you at a highshool. Shouldn't you be at Grammar school"  
"I am Valkare and I am a Mamodo"  
"What the hell is a Mamoooooda"  
"No! It's Ma-mo-do"  
"Well anyway what is it"  
"It's my race we are sent here to fight to become king"  
"What ever I thought you were serious for a second"  
"But I am serious. And you never told me your name"  
"Oh yeah my name is Tai Kensyo and I don't buy your little prank, kid"  
"If you don't believe me take this book and read what It says"  
"Ok. Ok. Calm down I'll read the stupid book. Hey! I can't read this! Wait this part I can...Ehem! Holei!" A bright energy then shot from Valkare and wrapped around a tree. The tree suddenly started getting crushed. And finally, the light disappeared.  
"WOW! What was that"  
"See I told you it was real"  
"Ok I get it now."

After explaining everything to the little boy Plei then handed him the book. The kid looked through it and thought to himself. And as he was thinking Plei noticed a familiar face. A Mamodo walking with a teenage boy. It was a bully named Gurabu. Gurabu had short orange hair and a purple shirt. His fists were bigger than and adults and feet as big as shoe boxes. He was the son of the notorious Hyde. He looked like Hyde with his green beedy eyes and orange hair. Then, Gurabu looked toward Plei and spoke to his master. His master then smiled and looked toward Plei.

"Did you find the page, Johny!" Plie cried "Yeah! I can read this part"  
"Then you better say it soon cause here one comes"  
"A Momado? Already?" Johny said "Yes...And he's prepared!" Gurabu then walked up to little Johny and Plei.  
"Well well well if it isn't itty bitty Plei. This will be the easiest fight ever." Gurabu laughed "Let's do this Kent"  
"Alright then" his master said "FISTUS!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The first battle

ZATCH BELL New Generations Chapter 4: The first battle Plei had a scared face as Gurabu's owner yelled the spell. Gurabu's fists started glowing as he slammed them on the ground. Plei had no clue what was going on. Why were Gurabu's eyes white? Then, suddenly a stone pillar shot from the ground smashed Plei and sent him flying into a slide. The slide bent as Plei came in contact.

"Oh no! Plei!" Johny cried "What should I do?"

"Yell the word!" Plei said as he got up and wiped himself off.

"Uh...oh yeah...um...ok..." Johny was interrupted when Gurabu's owner yelled again.  
"FISTUS!" And yet another pillar flew up. But, Plei dodged it by jumping to th side.

"Ah ha! Here it is! TOKIR!" Johny yelled as loud as he could.  
As Johny yelled this a yo-yo appeared in each of Plei's hands. Plei's eyes turned white and he ran toward Gurabu. Once he reached him flew out and in Plei's hands so fast you'd think there were millions. Hitting and hitting the yo-yos pounded Gurabu's face. Then Plei's eyes turned normal again.

"Uh oh..." Plei said knowing what was about to come "FISTUS! FISTUS! FISTUS!" The master yelled three times.

Gurabu's face showed more rage then ever. He would rather kill Plei than to burn his book. One of the pillars flew up and knocked Plei into the sky. As he was falling another one came and knocked him back up. And as Plei was falling he knew another was coming. But Plei hit the ground with no third pillar. Did he miss one? Or is he to weak to? Then, while half-unconscious on the ground Plei was struck unexpectedly into the sky again and crashed on the ground.

"NO! Plei!" Johny cried

"Give me your book kid your done here." Gurabu's owner demanded.

"No!"

"Then we'll have to take it by force! Hey? What the?"

"Don't take their book!" A voice yelled Everyone looked toward the voice. It was a familiar voice. It was Valkare. Valkare was standing next to his owner until he said

"Throw me in the air. I have a plan."

Tai listened and picked up Valkare. He aimed towards Gurabu and threw him.

"Say it!" Valkare yelled while flying in the air.

"HOLEI!" Tai screamed at the top of his lungs.

Valkare's eyes turn white and energy shoots out of him. The energy wraps around Gurabu and crushes him. Once Valkare reached Gurabu Valkare stuck out his foot and kicked him in the face. Still tied up by Holei, Gurabu toppled over and Holei wore off.

"Well. Well looks like another Mamodo, Gurabu. Let's pull out our second spell!"

"Uh oh..." Valkare said scared.  
"Holei!"

"Rukei Shield"  
Two walls rise from the ground. One Behind Valkare. And one in front of Gurabu. Not only does it block the Holei attack it can do something else. Gurabu's hands were in a strange position and then he clapped them. As he clapped the walls crushed together. Valkare was right in the middle.

"Augh!" Valkare cried being crushed by the walls.

"Don't give up, Valkare. You are way to determined! Believe in yourself not your skill!"

As Tai yelled that out the book began to glow. It seems as though Tai can read More! He can read...THE SECOND SPELL 


	5. Chapter 5: The second spell

Zatch Bell The new Generation Chapter 5: The second spell "Fistus!" Yelled Gurabu's owner. A pillar flew out of the ground and sent Valkare flying.

"Rukei shield!" He yelled again.

As Valkare was close to hitting the ground The two walls crushed him once more.

"NO! Valkare! Don't die on me we just met!" Then Tai realized he must try to cast the second spell. "FIREI!"

A giant ball of fire shot out of Valkare's mouth. It hit Gurabu and he flew into the ground. Tai realized a strategy to use that may defeat Gurabu. Gurabu's fists must hit the ground to attack. So if Valkare kept casting Holei it just might stop him.

"Valkare! Keep running but always face Him!" Tai exclaimed.

"HOLEI! FIREI!"

A holy light shot out of Valkare's mouth and bound Gurabu.

"FISTUS!...Why won't it work!"

"Because." Tai answered "Your Mamodo needs his fists to attack. But, he cant cause he is wrapped up!"

Then the fire blast shot out of Valkare's mouth. It hit the binded Gurabu. Then, the Holei spell wore of and Gurabu got up. But not for long.

"HOLEI! FIREI!" Tai screamed out again. And the same thing happened.

Plei got up and noticed Valkare fighting. He was covered with cuts and bruises. Then Plei made the most determined face he has ever made.

"Stand up for yourself Plei! Be determined not scared. I used to be scared!" Johny cried. "BE STRONG!"

Plei's eyes grew evil. So evil that it was scary. With his childish face and darkening eyes. Tai looked over at him and made a scared face.

"What is happening to him? Is he going insane?" Tai thought. By the time Tai thought this Gurabu was unbound.  
"FISTUS!"

Plei was slowly and angrily walking toward Gurabu. The pillar shot up at Plei. It hit Plei in the chin. Plei's head was forced to look up. But, Plei didn't care he just cricked his neck back in place and smiled. Plei was determined. He had never ever been determined. His book was glowing.

"Say the next spell Johny!" Plei said in a dark voice.

"TOKAN!"

Plei's eyes glowed and he raised his hand in the air but nothing happened. Then, there was a sudden breeze, Plei's back pack zipped itself open and the windows at almost every house open themselves up.

"What the hell?" Gurabu said.

Then little figures started crawling out of the windows towards the battles. And Plei's teddy bear jumped out of his back pack. It slowly walked toward Gurabu. Then the figures got close enough that you can see them in this dark night. They were toys from dolls and action figures to puppets and piggy banks. They were alive. Suddenly Plei pointed at Gurabu and the toys eyes turned red. They walked toward Gurabu and started climbing on him.

"OH GOD NO" Gurabu said as they reached his neck. "SOMEONE! HELP ME!

Gurabu's hair turned white from being scared. He ran and shook the toy's off of him. Until he reached a dark figure. 


	6. Chapter 6:Battle is won!

Zatch bell The next Generation Chapter 6: the fight ended...Not by Valkare or Plei?

As Gurabu noticed the figure he just ran past and pushed it away.

"Dari fireshu!" A voice called aloud

I ring of fire surrounded Gurabu and his owner. Gurabu knew he was going back to the mamodo world. Gurabu started to cry from fear, pain, and loss. then the figure walked out of the dark. It was Muzon. One of the Mamodo that mocked Plei. Plei hateed him with such a passion that he'd kill him instead of send him back.

"Darei"  
This was Muzon's 1st spell. He shot a blast of dark fire from his hands. It hit Gurabu's book and it started to burn. Gurabu started to dissappear. Once he did his owner fled as fast as he could but again Muzon cast Dari fireshu and trapped him in the circle of fire.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Muzon said

"Because I said so" Valkare yelled running toward the scene. "Let him go."

"Fine. But next time you won't be so lucky"

Muzon darted away and disappeared in the darkness. Tai was so amazed at what happened that day. He and Valkare walked home in the dark And the same with Plei and Johny. Tai looked down at Valkare on the way home and smiled, Valkare looked up and smiled back. This was the first time in a long time that Valkare had a happy smile.

"Well, we're here." Tai said

"Good cause I am tired." They walked inside and went to sleep.

Tai woke up to screaming and slamming of his mother. He noticed Valkare was gone and panicked. He then threw on clothes and ran down the stairs. He looked in almost every room, but no Valkare. Then he ran to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Tai, Get this thing out of the house." his mother yelled while hitting Valkare with a broom.

"Owie, Tai, Tell your mom that this hurts! ouch..oooch!" Valkare said while being hit.

"AAHHHH it could talk!"

"MOM! Stop it's my friend Valkare!" Tai yelled and his mom stopped

"Your friend"

"He is a kid without a home and he is living with us."

"Fine. But tell him not to scare me."

"Only if you don't hit me with a broom!" Valkare said.

"Deal!" Valkare and Mrs.Kensyo said synchronized.

Two days have passed since the battle which means...IT'S MONDAY! time for school again. But prepared (unlike Kiyo) Tai signed Valkare up for 2nd grade. Valkare was unhappy about this but took his father's Vulcan 300 with him.

As Tai got on the bus Valkare sat with his back pack and ate a sandwich. Then a bus pulled in front of Valkare. Valkare walked on to the vehicle and sat down next to a boy.

"Hey! I never said you can sit there!" the boy said.

"But, What if i want to sit here." Valkare replied still eating his sandwich.

"Well get away poopy-head!"

"Um are you stupid or something my head is not mad of crap." Valkare replied confused

"OoOo...You said the "C" word!"

"Yeh, so..."

"Well...Shut up." the kid said as he punched him.

Valkare then punched the kid and his face smashed against and cracked the window. ... About10 minutes later we see Valkare at the principals office. 


	7. Chapter 7:Friend not so friendly

Zatch Bell The next generation Chapter 7: A Friend in school...Or not?  
Valkare sat on the bench. Until he heard his name called into the office. Valkare walked in ready. As he sat down the principal made an angry face. 'She is so ugly!' Valkare thought. Then the principal started yelling.

"Why did you hit Joey, um uh...Valkare." she asked.

"Because he hit me first and that gives me a right to defend myself."

"Oh he hit you did he? Well in that case you will only sit out during recess for 3 days. And so will little Joey." She replied "Never hit anyone, come to an adult if they hit you."

"But!"

"No 'buts' Mr.Bell. But I don't understand why you would hit someone. It's not like you hurt people like that every day."

"Heh! Hahahahaha!" Valkare laughed remembering his fight with Gurabu.

"What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Bye Mrs.Waltch." Valkare said walking out of the office.

"Wow. What an understanding person, only three days of recess gone." Valkare thought while walking back to his classroom. As he entered the room he noticed Johny, Plei's owner, playing with toys. And beside him was Plei. Valkare ingnored them being there and walked toward a window. He then sat on the ledge and look out of it. Then suddenly Muzon appeared in front of him.

"You and me should fight together. We would make a good team" Muzon said.

"Yeh we should." Valkare replied. "But on one condition. Don't kill."

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal then."

"You should leave the teacher is coming!"

"Alright bye." Muzon said as he disappeared into the bushes.

"Were you just allying with that jerk!" Plei yelled overhearing the conversation.

"Yes why?"

"I thought you were nice! I was wrong and I think you are dead! Your partner isn't here!" Plei said angrily. "JOHNY! Cast the spell!" 

"Oh yeah. TOKIR!" Johny yelled in a loud voice.

The yo-yos shot out of Plei's hand's. In and out, in and out. Pounding against Valkare. Valkare was helpless, he had no book. The teacher ran over to the seen angrily.

"PLEI! No hitting other students go to the principal!"

"TOKAN!" Johny yelled as the toys came to life and attacked everyone in the room. Mainly the teacher.

"Tokir!" he yelled again.

It was havoc as the class was being attacked by toys and Valkare was being pounded by Plei. Will Valkare survive. There are still 3 and a half hours of school left! How can Tai come to the rescue! 


	8. Chapter 8: Muzon's Trick

Zatch bell The next Generation Chapter 8: Muzon's Trick

Muzon and his owner, Vincent Sanchez, Were walking down the street. They seemed happy, too happy. Muzon laughed to himself as he thought about his deal with Valkare.

"What is so funny." Vince asked

"All is going according to plan." Muzon replied.

"Yeah...Wait! What plan? And why did you say you were working with Valkare."

"I am not. In about an hour Valkare will be dead. Or just sent back."

"Why do you say that, Muzon?"

"Because I made sure that Plei kid heard our deal. So Plei will get angry at Valkare and kill him. The best thing is Valkare's owner is in school he can't help and when Plei is done I'll kill Valkare so I will get the glory! Hahahaha!"

"That is smart I wonder if Plei is killing him already! HAHAHAHA!" Vince laughed.

Plei jumped from chair to chair as Johny kept casting Tokir. Valkare was getting so beat up and he couldn't do anything about it. Then one String of a yo-yo wrapped around Valkare, Pulled him toward Plei, then Plei kicked him away. He went hurdling towards the wall and broke through. Valkare then got up beaten and bruised, and ran toward the high school a block away. He ran and ran as fast as he could. Then, Plei jumped on the telephone line and chased him. Plei was so much faster then Valkare. Plei caught up then jumped off the line onto Valkare. Valkare toppled over before he could reach the window of Tai's Class room. He almost got in view he was so close. Then Valkare's eyes closed and he was out cold.

"Hmm" Plei said. "Now this jerk knows how I feel. Where is his owner I must burn his book."

Johny then caught up to Plei and Was breathing heavy. Plei the looked into the window and noticed Tai studying. Tai looked over and saw Plei. Tai had the same scared face he had two nights before. Plei then smiled thinking he was doing something right. Plei jumped into the window and broke the glass. Johny walked through after him.

"Give me your book!" Plei demanded.

"Never! Tai said "Where is Valkare!"

Plei then pointed toward Valkare's half dead body on the ground. Tai made a shocked face of sadness and anger.

"Tokir!" Johny said. Plei's yo-yo's appeared in his hand.

"No!" A voice called aloud. It was Muzon. "Thank you for Getting rid of Valkare for me"

"But I thought he was your team mate!"

"No! It was a trick so you'd destroy him for me! Hahaha!" 


	9. Chapter 9:Plei's anger

Zatch Bell The next Generation Chapter 9: Plei's Anger 

Plei's face filled with confusion and anger toward Muzon caused him to freeze in thought. Suddenly Plei grew pale, because he had fallen into Muzon's trap. Plei had injured his own friend because of that cruel minded Muzon. All Plei was thinking about was what he had done to Valkare. His anger took over and hurt someone he trusted. Then he looked up at Muzon in fury. Muzon laughed and fire a Darei attack at Tai and his class.

"Why did you do something so Cruel! Why! Tell me!" Plei screamed as tears flow from his eyes.

"Simple... because it's just to easy! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah and why should we fight Valkare when you could just do it for us." Vince added.

"...That's just...uh..um...That is just wrong. I knew you were cruel but this is just...destructive and evil!" Plei said as his mind was racing. Plei was so confused he had never thought of anyone being this cruel. Then Plei's face went blank. He looked up at Muzon with no emotion. Almost like he did with...Gurabu! Johny gasped as his white book glew bright. It was very odd two have the 3rd spell by now. But with all that Plei has been through it's not too impossible. Johny looked at the book in suprise and rose it up.

"Close your eyes Johny!" Plei yelled warning Johny that something scary was about to happen.

"Ok!" Johny yelled back "Tokieran!"

Like the second spell The teddy bear came out but this time it didn't come out it grew and ripped the bag. it then stood up next to Plei as its eyes grew red. It's fur became realistic, It grew claws. It was not ordinary teddy bear. it was...A real bear! The bear ran toward Muzon and slashed him. It was so real. Muzon had a huge cut of his face. Blood came out and Muzon grew angry. Muzon the pointed his hand at Plei.

"Darei!"

"Tokir!" Johny yelled right after.

This caused the yo-yos and the dark fire blast to clash. They both were stopped. Muzon was really angry. He was also confused that Tokir can be used for defence as well.

"How can I, the powerful Muzon lose to this little child who loves toys!"

"Ha!" Plei laughed "You know Muzon you should love the toys...Because they sure do love you!"

"Tokan!" Johny yelled and toys ran to the scene. They attacked Muzon and left cuts and bruises.

"I am getting out of here! And whenever I meet you again little Plei! I will cause you so much pain that it would be like you where in hell!" Muzon yelled as he darted away.

About an hour later. Valkare, Tai and Plei were wrapped up in bandages lying in bed. Mrs. kensyo then walked up to them and put down the kettle of tea she was holding.

"I told you this little friend of yours would get he hurt. He is an Extremist." She said

"Ok mom now turn up the news I cant hear well."

"This just in. There was a car crash on route 22 last night and the man survived. He claims that he was save by a little boy with blonde hair and antlers. Police claim that a child with super strength did save him because the indents in the car were hands of about a 7 year old boy. It seems as though the boy ripped off the roof to save him." The News woman claimed.

"Hey Valkare! That might be a Mamodo! Let's go to the route to see if we can find him!"

"Oh no your not your to hurt young man and what's a Mamodo!"

Hey this is Anime Fanime if you have any ideas for my story email me at 


	10. Chapter 10:Friendly Mamodo

Zatch bell The next Generation Chapter 10: A Friendly Mamodo

"Tai! Go get a job instead of just sitting there!" His mom yelled as he slept on the couch. "Your 16 and you are suspended from going to any school for one and a half years."

"Fine mom. Me and Valkare will go." he replied.

"Valkare and I..." His mother corrected him "I have been practicing. I will home school you twice a week."

"Oh no! Valkare quick lets go!" Tai said as he grabbed Valkare and pulled out the door."

Valkare and Tai were walking along a sidewalk next to the stores JB comics and Bluckboster(lol). The saw caution tape surrounding a dastroyed car. They did not care about the tape. So they walked under it and checked out the car. Then Tai noticed an indent on the top of the car.

"Hey Valkare look at this!" Tai said as Valkare ran over "It looks like a kid jumped onto this car. There are hand and foot indents in the leap frog position. Maybe the mamodo tried to hurt him! Lets check these woods out."

"Ok! And lets see what this one is up to!" Valkare said angrily. You can tell Valkare still had too much determination and toughness.

About twenty minutes later Valkare and Tai were in the woods. There was a sudden brustle in the bushes. Valkare jumped into the air and kicked into the bushes.

"Ow! What did you do that for!" The boy yelled as he got up with a bump on his head. "I was trying to sleep!"

The little boy had blonde hair and two antenae. He was wear a green shirt and ripped jeans. He looked like he'd been beaten. Not by a Mamodo but by a human. He also had lines under his eyes like the other Mamodos

"Are you a Mamodo!" Tai asked surprised.

"Sure I am! Wait a sec your a human! Get away! Don't hurt me!" The boy yelled scared.

"No I wont hurt you I am nice. See this is my friend Valkare. What's your name?" Tai said

"Um well my name is Kanchoom, it means insect."

"Hi Kanchoom! I'm Valkare!"

"AHHH! The Valkare! Prince Valkare?" Kanchoom said backing away and bowing down!

"No need to bow." 

"Wait a second...Valkare is a prince!" Tai laughed

"Sure he is!" Kanchoom said "He is Zatch's son!"

"Ok,ok, ok! enough about Zatch. Where is your owner Kanchoom?"

"MY OWNER!"

Kanchoom's face grew pale...

Hey it's me again, if you have any idea's please email me at be ready for the next chapter "Kanchoom's master!" 


	11. Chapter 11: The Cruel owner

Zatch bell

The next Generation

Chapter 11: Kanchoom's past!

Kanchoom had a remembered his owner a teenage boy.

Who had Black hair and blue eyes. He was very rebellious and ruthless. He was cruel. Then He remembered the worst of all.

"Hey destroy that bank and get me cash kid! The boy yelled.

"No! It'll hurt innocent people!" Kanchoom yelled back.

"I don't give, do as I say!" As the boy said this he slapped Kanchoom across the face.

"Please! Stop your hurting me!"

"Fine I'll have to make you do it!

"No!"

"It's to late! Baruk!"

At the moment he said these words Kanchoom transformed into a pray mantis like beast the size of a truck. His eyes glew red as he smashed the walls down.

Then Kanchoom said in a dark voice "I will do as you say, and nothing shall stand in my way!"

Kanchoom then said "Well that is why I ran from him. He is cruel and dark. I have been away from him since after the first day. I never want to hurt anyone again. And after how I saved the man in the car he is going to look for me."

"Don't worry." Tai replied "We will guard you from him."

"Yeah and he will wish he was never born!" said Valkare in confidence.

Later that night Valkare and Tai sat next to sleeping Kanchoom. Then suddenly Tai heard a rustle in the bush. He got up and looked into the bush. And the boy described by Kanchoom jumped out.

"Aha! There you are Kanchoom!"

"Stay back!" Tai yelled at him.

"What are you going to do!" The boy yelled.

"He is going to fight by my side!" Valkare yelled as he jumped up.

"Ha! So what if you have a mamodo! Bukan!"

Kanchoom rose up and slowly transformed into the beast. Tai's eyes were full of fear as Kanchoom struck Valkare with his knife-like arms.

"Attention hehe! One and all! All of ye who can hear this. Hehe! Must come to the center of the forest for a battle royal of mamodo!" Said a voice. It seemed as though the voices were in their heads.

Attention-KANCHOOM IS NOT RELATED TO KANCHOME KANCHOOM MEANS INSECT IN JAPANESE


	12. Chapter 12:A tounament!

Zatch bell the next generation Chapter 1:A Tournament!

Tai and Valkare looked around wondering who had said this. There was no one in sight. Could they be imagining it?

"Hey! Did you here that a tourney I am so in come on Kanchoom!" The kid said pulling Kanchoom's shirt.

"Hey Valkare do you think we should check this thing out?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"Ok let's follow Kanchoom and his owner. Hey wait up!"

"Why should I kid" The boy said and kept on running carrying Kanchoom.

They ran and ran for at least ten minutes until they finally ran into a boy. The boy looked normal. He had decently long black messy hair, green eyes and a pale face. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a devil smiley on it.

"Who are you?" Tai asked while breathing heavily.

"The name is Kenji. Lemme guess you are Tai. Hehe!" Said the boy.

"How did you know?"

As Tai said this Kenji smiled and let a tail come out from behind him. The tail was like a tail of a demon. He must be a mamodo.

"I know you!" Valkare yelled "You are the trickster. The son of Zofis"

"Very good. Now enter my portal to warp to the secret location of the tourney."

"Menusan!" An unseen person yelled.

A portal appeared next to Kenji and the boy and Kanchoom. 'Something is fishy here!' Tai thought.

"Yeah I know seriously it smells like fish!"

"What the...anyway lets go Valkare!"

After they exited the portal they saw an arena and many other mamodo. He must have gone all over the world finding these guys.

"Attention one and all! You have entered my tourney. So lets get to the rules. To win the opponents book must either burn or the opponent forfeits. Also you cannot forfeit unless injured. And when you do forfeit come to me right outside the portal." Kanji exclaimed.  
"This is kinda odd I think he is up to something, Valkare." Tai said.

"Sorry for this I forgot." Kenji said "The first match Valkare and Plei!"

Kenji is kind of insane if you want to know-Anime fanime 


	13. Chapter 13:Plei vs Valkare

Zatch bell The next generation Chapter 13:The battle of friends.

Plei's eyes grew into sadness when he heard he had to fight Valkare. He looked toward Valkare and noticed he had looked the same. Then Plei thought that he doesn't "Have to" fight his friend.

"I don't think I should fight you but...My! My mind says I should!" Plei cried to Valkare.

"Whatever you say. I wont go easy one you buddy." Valkare replied.

"To the ring! 3 2 1 START! Hahahahaha!" Kenji announced.

Valkare, Tai, Plei and Johny jumped into the ring. And stared each other down. Valkare looked at Tai and nodded. Tai nodded back. Then Tai took Valkare and threw him at Johny.

"Firei!"

As Valkare's foot knocked Johny off of his feet a fire blast shot out of his mouth and hit Plei. Johny got up in tears and wiped his face.

"Tokir! Tokir!"

The yo-yos pounded on Valkare which caused him to run back to Tai.

"Holei"  
The light blast bound Johny and was crushing him. His lung and organs were being crushed as well.

"Forfeit! Now!" Tai said knowing Plei would if Johny was hurt.

"NO!"

"Fine then Holei!"

Another shot out of Valkare and crushed Johny even more. At this point Johny was dying.

"FINE! Just stop! Please!" Plei cried "I...Forfeit."

"Match one has ended, Match two Wye the weather Mamodo vs Suuta the multiplying mamodo!" Kenji announced "All forfeitures come to me during round two."

Wyu Wore a yellow rain coat with matching hat and boots. He carried an umbrella with him all the time. Suuta wore a sky blue ski jacket, a sleeping cap, and snow pants. His owner is from Greenland. 

"Muterei!" Suuta's owner yelled.

Suuta lifted up his arms and his eyes turned white. His coats had hand rib through it. It seemed as though Suuta had grown four more arms. Suuta then ran toward Wyu and started rapidly punching him. Wyu took a beating.

"Alkair!" Wyu's owner, Joseph, Said.

"Mutik!" Suuta's owner Yelled back.

A cloud formed in the sky as Suuta Tripled himself. Lightning struck one of the Suuta but it went through like a hologram. Suuta then laughed and said.

"Check this one out...It's the same cept I can attack with all three!"

"Mituplar!"

As his owner said this the holograms disappeared but they were replaced by ones who were real. The three of them ran toward Wyu.

"Now time for two spells at once!" Joseph yelled. "Ailkair! Eerkair!"

It then got foggy. Nobody could see except for Wyu. Then hail started falling from the sky. It pelted Suuta but not Wyu because of his Umbrella. The Suutas then smiled.

"Muturei!"

All three of them then had six arms. They had the top two block all the hail and then the other 4 arms attacked. One of the Suutas took away Joseph and Wyu's umbrellas and the book was hit with hail. Which caused it to burn...  
Hey go to hometown. to see the mamodo I drew. 


	14. Chapter 14:Muzon Son of

Chapter 14: Battles of Kanchoom and Muzon

"Up next is Kanchoom vs Monty!" Kenji announced "To the arena contestants."

Kanchoom fought away from his owners grasp but he couldn't get out. He was forced into the arena. Monty was staring at kanchoom with his his mole nose and Dark eyes. He looked like a mix between a mamodo and a mole. Mostly mamodo 3. 2. 1!

"Baruk" Kanchooms owner yell

"NooOoO!RHAR!" Kanchoom cried.

"Diretran!" The other owner (Francis) Yelled.

Kanchoom the giant mantis looked around for Monty for he had dug into the ground. Kanchoom took his sword-like arms and started slicing into the ground below him. Monty then not knowing of this shot out of the ground at Kanchoom but got hit. 

"Diretrei" Francis yelled.

Monty then smiled and dug ferociously at the ground. This then caused a sand storm. Kanchoom unable to see didn't know where to slice and got struck by another Diretran spell.

"No we have to win! I must win!" Kanchooms owner yelled as his book started to glow. "What's this another spell! Baruken!"

As soon as he yelled this Kanchoom struck his mantis blades into the ground. This caused shockwaves forming the shape off an X. As Monty got struck by this his owner dodged it and yelled.

"Diretuk!"

Monty's hand changed into Drills and he charged at Kanchoom. Kanchooms owner just laughed as Kanchoom jumped into the air and flew. He flew towards the owner and sliced the book in half.

"Battle 3 ENDED! Next match Tou the sword mamodo vs NO! i-i-it cannot be! Muh-Muh-Muzon! The uh! Half breed!"

"What does he mean by half breed?" Tai thought. "You mean he is not a full mamodo!"

"Muzon! You better lose because your father gulp ,Brago, Killed my father"  
Kenji said scared.

"Oh You are Zofis's son eh?" Muzon said "Well that's surprising how'd he find a lover?"

"WHY YOU! How did Brago your dad find a lover!"

"I've never met my mom her name is Sherry though my Father is very secretive about her. " Muzon answered "Let's just Continue ok?"

"Oh Yeh, Yes! Tou the sword mamodo vs Muzon the dark mamodo! 3 2 1 GO!

"This should be easy enough you are a pitiful half breed!" Tou laughed

"Slasuk!" Tou's owner yelled

The sword Tou was holding grew larger and glowed. He yelled as he ran toward Muzon. He struck Muzon with fury and Muzon collided with the ground. Muzon got up beaten and ran up to fire a point blank blast at Tou until.

"Sleyshield!"

A shield shot out of the ground. It was made of swords. So as Muzon stretched out his arms they pierced his skin. Tou then laughed and motion his hand pointing to Muzon and the swords in the shield shot out at him. Muzon jumped and rolled avoiding some swords but the others either missed or ripped his cloak. Except one, one went through his shoulder and pinned his to the ground.

"Keep going Muzon! You can do this!" Vince yelled.

Muzon ripped the bloody sword out of his should an got up. He raised his hand toward Tou.

"Still going are you? Pitiful your return to home will be just more painful. Cast! The fourth spell Frederick!" Tou said.

"Slaseruken" Frederick yelled

Tou spun with his sword out and made a sword tornado. Muzon cast a Darei spell but it reflected off. Tou spun right into Muzon and cut him up bad. After Muzon lye there half dead on the ground. Tou laughed but then his face changed. Muzon got up!

"Darei!" Vince yelled and it hit Tou.

The book was glowing and Muzon walked up to Tou and grabbed his face. Ready to cast his fourth spell but first his third.

"Darek!" Vince yelled and a spear of darkness stabbed Tou.

"Darekusen!" Vince yelled it was the 4th spell.

Tou started to twitch as energy came out of him. Muzon was absorbing his life force! Tou then grew pale and wrinkly. He then started to shrivle up and disappeared into ashes.

"Victory to Muzon. Now for round two. To see who you are against look at the chart. Forfieter meet me in the back! HAHAHAAHA!" 


	15. Chapter 15: Kenji's lie

Zatch bell: The next generation Chapter 15: Kenji's lie

"Well The 1st round is finish time for round 2. Match 1: Valkare The mamodo vs Suuta the Multiplying mamodo. 3 2 1 GO!

"This seems simple. But I shouldn't get too overconfident." Suuta said.

"Watch out Valkare these guys look tough! I want you to know I will forfeit if we must." Tai said.

"Yes. And according to the last battle it is almost a definate loss." Valkare replied

"Muterei!"

Suuta again grew six long arms that spun in a deadly fashion. He ran towards Valkare with confidence. Ready for a blow Valkare raised up his arms in self defense. The strong arms pounded against Valkare with such force that Valkare started sliding backwards. Again and Again the punches came. Valkare was beaten and bruised pretty badly.

"Holei!" Tai cried aloud causing the holy energy to bind Suuta and his arms.

"Mutik cough cough" Suutas owner muttered.

Suuta was struggling on the ground as if he were in a straight jacket. His owner was laughing hysterically the whole time as if he weren't scared. This confused Tai and caused him to stare blankly confused.

"Mutiplar!"

As Eric ,Suuta's owner, said this the one Suuta disappeared. It was a fake! Three real ones were standing there laughing.

"Time for the fourth spell, suuta, Mutekaze!" Eric announced.

Suuta grabbed one of the copies and it started glowing. The copy ran and touched Valkare. Once this happened he exploded. Tai realized that what suuta touched of his... will be a kamikaze.

"Mutiplar, Mutiplar, Mutiplar! Mutikaze!"

Suuta kept multiplying and trying to kamikaze. As he did this Valkare kept firing Firei at the kamikazes. One by one they were destroy until...one...two...THREE of them grabbed valkare at the same time and Exploded with a bright light. There was smoke every where. No one was in sight. Then Tai saw Valkare lye there half dead on the ground.

"WE FORFIET!" Tai yelled.

"Ah...you forfeit!" Kenji's voice was in Tai and valkare's heads "Meet me in the portal!"

Valkare got up with cuts and bruises all over. Tai and Valkare slowly walked toward the portal. Once they reached the portal Tai decided not to go in. He thought what if kenji blasts their book!

"Wait listen" Valkare said "I hear crying! Contestants Kanchoom,Muzon, and Suuta Lets see what kenji is up to before the next round"  
The others agreed and Walked up to the portal.

"Firei!" Tai yelled.

A blast of fire entered the portal. It swerved through purple darkness and finally reached the other side. On the other side Kenji turned around and was struck in the face with the blast. Then Everyone jumped into the portal. Kenji got up and laughed as he pointed toward Plei. Plei was crying there was a book on the ground. Plei's book. A burning book.

"You fools I have already aquired the sixth spell! Do you think you can beat me"  
Kenji laughed

"Let me handle this. He is too powerful" Suuta said crying "I must make sure this twisted mamodo doesn't become king. I must do All I can!"

"Mutikaze!"

As eric said this he bore tears. Suuta cried as he crossed his arms over his chest grabbing his shoulders. He started to glow. He was going to kill himself to save us. He ran ful throttle at kenji. He grabbed kenji and a Massive explosion occured. After the smoke clear a blimp flew above them. Kenji was on top of it and on the screen was his Partner, a carny(circus man). Kenji laughed.

"Teleportation does come in handy! HAHAHA!"

"He is Cruel!" Tai said with tears "He lets a mamodo die and laughs about it!"

"Hey it just means less competition!" Kenji replied.

"That is the cruelest thing I've ever seen I shall never be that evil!" Valkare said while his book was glowing.

"Kinyei" The Carny yelled.

As Kenji jumped down he shot a psychic blast at Valkare. It was coming closer with every second his only chance was the third spell.

"EEREI!"

A fire aura surrounded Valkare. The blast hit him but he absorbed it. It healed him. Valkare was at full strength and ready to fight. Once Vince, Kanchoom's owner saw all of this he grabbed Kanchoom and ran away. Kenji made an angry face as he looked at valkare. Plei with his book almost fully burned retrieved his fourth spell.

"Toremakin" Johny yelled as Plei had his last second.

"You will never be king!" Plei cried as a rainbow colored blast shot from his hand. 

"The sixth spell! KenyeMUTIK!" The Carny cried.

As Plei disappeared Kenji Screamed. His body was becoming plastic which slowly formed around him. He shrunk and ended up as a doll. Kenji was done for.

Back at Tai's house.

"Cheers to Plei and suuta who fought well!" Tai yelled.

"Cheers!" The group of johny, Tai, Valkare, And Eric said.

"Too bad it is only apple juice." Tai laughed.

"I miss Plei." Johny said.

"I know, I know Johny but Plei saved us all" Tai said trying to comfort him.

In the blimp with Kenji's owner he was sobbing.

"He said he had no chance of losing! I can't believe this happened!"

"There, There Mr.Jefferson." A voice said in the shadows.

A figure was stand in the other end of the room hidden in shadows. The figure walked over and smiled. Mr.Jefferson or the Carny had a surprised face. He and the figure then laughed. The figure stepped right next to him. It was Kenji! 


	16. Chapter 16: Day off or not?

Zatch bell next Gen..Chap 16:  
Day off?...or not?

"Hey Valkare. I have been thinking. I think you and me should have a day off. Maybe Travel in New York city." Tai said.

"Sure that sounds great. I can't wait to meet that Godzilla person!"

"Um...Valkare, Godzilla isn't real and if he was hewould be in Tokyo."

"What! But...But! The movie!"

"Movie's aren't real...Anyway let's go on the bus. I'll beat you to the bus stop!"

They raced down the sidewalk of their town Warren, NJ. Once they reached the stop the bus arrived. They got on the bus and it left the stop. Sitting eagerly in his seat Valkare was staring out the window. He then got up and jumped up and down. The bus driver looked angry and next thing you see is them getting kicked off the bus about ten minutes before the stop. At least they were in New York.

Valkare and Tai walked along the sidewalk and saw a man playing the trumpet. Valkare and Tai smile because the man was a good player. Then they saw a mime. He spun an invisible rope and it wrapped around a women and pulled her to him. When he did this the woman laughed and put money in his hat. The mime smiled and bowed. Then the mime made a box around himself and had a man knock on it. It was like it was really there. Then Valkare noticed a woman sitting at the bench near the mime, In rags and frizzy hair.

"Here Valkare put this money in the hat." Tai said

"Ok" Valkare replied "Here little fella take this."

As Valkare said this the mime's face was in shock it realized that Valkare was the prince mamodo. Valkare and Tai walked away to look at the sights to see. The mime nudged to the woman and then him and the woman followed Valkare and Tai onto a ferry leading toward the statue of liberty.

On the ferry Valkare ran around and kept asking Tai to play tag. As Valkare ran he noticed the mime from the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned around. Once he turned there was nothing there. Then Valkare shrugged to himself.

Once they reached the statue Tai stopped in fear. Valkare stopped as well. They see Kenji's blimp. And the speakers turned on.

"Attention New Yorkers your beloved president will turn on you. The FBI will destroy this country. Be aware for this shall come true." The Carny's voice said aloud.

Then another more familiar voice arose. "Yeah...Heh and they will make your lives a living heck!"

"That sounded like Kenji! Could it really be? No way!" Tai said fearing that Kenji was still alive.

Tai and Valkare ran back into the ferrie. And again the Mime and Woman followed. Once they reached land They called for a taxi. They got in the taxi and told the man to follow the blimp. The mime and woman jumped onto the top of the car.

"Blaneiren!" The woman shouted.

As she said these words the mime and her turned invisible and rode on the car. Once the taxi reached as far as it could go both of them jumped out and ran into the woods. Trying to catch up with the blimp, which was nearly impossible, the mime followed Valkare and Tai with the woman still. They hid behind trees trying to keep up without being seen. Valkare and Tai then reached the point where they can't go forward. But there was a cave that they could go through... 


	17. Chapter 17: Cave mamodos

Zatch bell: Next generation

Chapter 17: The Cave mamodos teamed up!

Valkare and Tai entered the strange cave. They could not see a thing. There was a big thump and Valkare looked back in fear. Something was there!

"What was that!" Valkare asked.

"What was what?"

"That noise!"

"Probably bats."

"Bats!"

"Are you scared? I thought you were fearless."

"I—I—I am, Ha! You thought I was scared of bats!"

"Whatever, I think I see a light. Maybe it is an exit."

They moved slowly toward the light. Valkare was looking around for the bats that he said he wasn't scared of. A small whisper was heard. Once they almost reached the light there was a giant crash.

"Augh" Tai cried out.

Tai's arm was stuck in the ground. For a stalactite had fallen from the stone ceiling into his left arm. It just barely hit the book. There was bloodshed gushing from his arm. Valkare was looking around for he could not see in this dark.

"Who's there?"

"No one!" a voice said replying to Valkare's question.

"Oh ok. Good. ………WAIT A MINUTE!" Valkare yelled "do you take me for an idiot.

"Yes.", said a completely different voice. Valkare thought to himself, "That must be his partner."

"CREMANT," another even different voice yelled.

"Tai, do something!"

Giant cements pillars shoot from Valkare's right and hits him. Valkare is slammed into the stalactite which trapped Tai's bleeding arm. The stalactite shattered and Tai got up. Tai lifted up the book and cried out.

"Holei!"

The holy light shot out at nothing but it did provide a little light; Just enough to see a tough looking cement-made mamodo.

"Staltuk!" Another voice said and a giant stalactite again fell from the ceiling at Valkare.

"Holei!" The holy light then shot out of Valkare's mouth and wrapped around the stalactite before it hit. The stalactite shattered from the bind's force.

"That was close!" Valkare yelled.

"Not close enough, Supaiku! Try again!", said the Cement mamodo.

"Yes, let's double them. Ok Andrew?" Said the one called Supaiku

"Got it! Stalar!" Yelled Andrew

"Ok…..HELKITA!"

Three stalactites fall from ceiling and the ground turns into wet cement. Valkare sinks into it and it hardens. The stalactites rip into Valkare. He is in too much pain. He is almost knocked out. Then a little mamodo jumps to Valkare and gets him out of the cement. He then comforts Valkare.

"Hello little guy. Even with you he will have no chance! We can see in the dark and you can't!" Supaiku laughed

"Blaikir!" said a woman. Then, Blahnk, the mime, uses an invisible rope that leads itself lassoing Supaiku around the waste. It then slammed Supaiku at the ground. Supaiku and his cement-mamodo friend, Branso were angry.

"Keneto!"

A blob of cement shot from his hands and formed itself Into Valkare's shape. The Cement Valkare started punching Blahnk. The real Valkare finally got up but still couldn't see in the dark. He needed a plan.

"Tai, we need to help Blahnk see and us too!"

"Ok, I have a plan. Rocks may be physical but this spell provides light! Eerei!"

Valkare began to glow. The whole cave lit up and you could see the two mamodo and their owners. Blahnk smiled.

"Firei!" Fire shot out of Valkare and it destroyed the clay version of him.

"We lost Supaiku!" said Bronso

"Not quite. Meteli!"

Gigantic boulders the size of the cave shot out at Valkare. Valkare was going to be crushed……….but then…..His book started to glow. The fourth spell! Valkare had only dreamed of this moment.

"BAO FIREIGA!"

An enormous dragon of massive proportions came out of Valkare. It was exactly like his fathers except. Well……..Fire! The spell opened its mouth crushed the boulders and hit all of the enemies. But since they were in such a tight space it also hit Blahnk. Blahnk's book was burning (sad but true) as well as Supaiku's and Bronso's.

THIS CHAPTER GIVES CREDIT TO:

Son of the specter 992 for giving me a mamodo to use………..sorry that I haven't written for a while I was taking a break.


	18. Chapter 18: Pure Mamodos?

Zatch Bell: Next generations

Chapter 18: Pure mamodos?

Tai and Valkare walked out of the cave in a new exit they found. The light of day seemed so bright that they had to cover their eyes. The cave seemed to have led to a beach next to the ocean. Tai looked behind him and wondered where blahnk's book owner had gone. The beach looked magical and untouched by human hands. Then Valkare looked and noticed that behind the beach sand was a cliff. So it would have been impossible for it to be a public beach. Since the cave seemed to have gone on for at least two miles Tai thought that they might be in their own little beach sanctuary.

Without a word to be said Tai and Valkare walked down the immaculate beach. As they walked they found many strange shells and a mast from an old destroyed ship. As they continued onwards they found a house made from a bamboo of sort. The house had wires coming from it and going into the cliff wall. Tai and Valkare decided to venture in. There was: a TV, a radio and even a computer.

"This place is strange," Tai said.

"Tai! There's someone coming with a bag of groceries! Hide," Valkare yelled.

Tai hid under the clothed table as Valkare hid under the small child-sized bamboo bed. The two people walked to the Bamboo door and noticed it was already open. They walked in and closed the door. As soon as they walked in one of them, a girl placed the groceries on the table. Valkare moved around under the bed because he was in a very uncomfortable position.

"What was that?" said the girl.

"I don't know" Said a voice of which seemed to be a little boy.

"I think someone is in here," she replied.

"Where would they be?"

"Check under the bed Wadernon." The girl said.

They little boy lifted up the comforter from the bed and saw Valkare under it.

"Hewwo why awe you down der?" Wadernon said. (ME: Wadernon is a little boy so he talks weird so he saying little would be wittle)

"Uh….Hi there," Valkare said.

"It's an intruder! Wadernon grab him!" The girl yelled.

"But, he doesn't wook vewy mean." Wadernon replied.

"I-I'm not! Please, don't hurt me!" Valkare plead.

"I don't know if we should trust you….I mean you…..are a mamodo….," The girl questioned ", Me an Wadernon here can just destroy you right now.".

Tai jumps out from under the table. Wadernon and the girl are surprised for they did not know he was there. Tai goes over to and stands next to Valkare.

"Please don't hurt him he's a good guy!" Tai said.

"Fine, but don't leave, Wadernon and I are mighty lonely, can you stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, Why not?" Tai says blushing.(Me:she is about 14….the same age as Tai)

About an hour later they are all sitting down at the table. Valkare and Wadernon

were chowing down very fast. It was almost like they hadn't eaten in days. They had rice balls and lemonade. They even had Valkare's favorite, like his father, yellowtail. The yellowtail was caught by wadernon in the ocean right next to his house.

"So, how's it going uh…….." Tai stopped for he didn't know her name.

"My name is Sarah. And I'm fine." She replied.

"Why do you live here….?"

"Because," She replied "I used to belong to an orphanage. B-but I ran away. So this was the best place to hide. Nobody can access it except through that cave or by boat. And if you go by boat Wadernon can easily handle you."

"Why'd you run away?"

"Because they thought I was a crazy loon." She then put down her head. "I saw a mamodo battle and I talked about it. They thought I was crazy but I knew it was true. I know it was true because the mamodos killed my parents. So I ran away and then I found Wadernon. But the battles with Wadernon were nothing like the one I saw that night.

((((Me: this is new but I am gunna try and do a flashback….ok?)))))))

Flashback: The battle Sarah saw

Sarah was walking along the sidewalk and finally reached her house at midnight after a party at a neighbor's house. As she walked into the door she heard a bang. She quickly shut the door and ran upstairs. She saw her parents talking sitting on the bed. Then she looked out the window and a purple blast shot at a tree.

"What was that!" Sarah yelled in surprise.

She stared out the window and saw a little boy with a mullet flying in the sky. He seemed to have a demon tail. Then a life size puppet flew into the air and shot out his string at the other boy the puppet flung the boy into my direction. I ran into my room frightened and a crash was heard in the hallway. I heard my mother scream for the boy landed into out house. The boy then flew into the air with anger and yelled.

"Silly Puppetro! You know you can't defeat a pure bred mamodo! Both of my parents had mind powers so I can learn spells more than three times as fast as you!"

"Hahahaha! You are not a pure bred! I don't believe you!" The puppet boy said.

Then the puppet boy turned around and the "X" on his back and then giant splinters shot from it. The needles broke through the walls and one went into her fathers leg. Finally the Devil boy yelled again:

"Nobody can defeat I, Kenji the one who wields the powers of the mind! The sixth spell!"

The devil boy raised his hands into the air and a giant ball of dark matter started growing in the air. It got bigger and bigger until the puppet boy ran into my house and hid under my parents who were crying in fear's bed. Kenji, or the devil boy threw down his arms and shot the blast into the room! It killed her parents, set the house on fire……but the puppet boy got away……….Alive. The Police all thought that a fire started it all and said she hallucinated.

Flashback ENDs

"So that is how that fateful night went…" Sarah said starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry…." Tai said blushing.

By the time the story was over Valkare and Wadernon were outside playing in the water. Tai and Sarah then stared at the play. Wadernon then tripped and everyone started to laugh. Then after laughing Sarah looked away and went silent.

"What were the pure bred mamodos that kid was talking about?" Tai asked.

"Oh well…I figured out that pure bred mamodo are mamodo that both of their parents share the same element if that happens the child learns spell so much fast than the others. For example I found out that Wadernon is a pure bred mamodo. How many spells do you have?"

"We just got our fourth. Why?"

"Well we have only fought about two or three battles and we already have seven already." She finally smiled.

"Wait a second!"

"What!"

"What was the name of the devil boy!"

"I think it was kanja or something…"

"KENJI!"

Thank you every1 for your ideas please send in new mamodo or other smart ideas to me in a review.


	19. Chapter 19:FBI INCIDENT

Chapter 19: The FBI's Triple-D Mission (Dastardly Demon Discoveries)

"YAWN" Tai got up not exactly realizing where he was

He got up and looked around trying to find Valkare. But, Valkare was not there. He started to panic and ran outside of the hut. Valkare wasn't there. Then Tai noticed Wadernon crying.

"What's wrong..?" Tai asked him

"Valkare dey took'ded him!" Wadernon cried.

"They who?"

"Da' peoples who said dey were police…"

"What the…." Then Tai noticed Sarah sitting down. Her head was down and she was oddly quiet.

"Who took Valkare…?"

"The FBI….They took him because he was caught committing a crime….I asked them what crime and they said causing danger to civilians by making explosions." Sarah looked down and her face grew angry and tense, "I couldn't stop them…"

"What are you waiting for! We got to go get Valkare! He has the book with him!" Tai yelled.

"Tai! Think! This is the FBI we are dealing with! Not just a group of people who took him! When I tried to stop them they pulled out their guns! I want nothing to do with it!"

"FINE!" Tai screamed, "I'll get him myself!"

Tai marched off having no clue as to what he was doing. He just ran and ran until he was out of Sarah's sight. Sarah just sat there thinking hard.

"Why can't we help, Sarah!" Wadernon questioned.

"Because….it's….dangerous!"

"So that never stopped you before! Wamember that time we saved da town from a man wiff a gun and his gigantic mamodo! We kept on twying!"

Sarah looked up at Wadernon and tried to smile. But, Instead she broke into tears. She got up with Wadernon's book and started to run after Tai.

Tai kept on running and running until he found a police department in the town he was at before the cave. When he got in there he sat down and tried to catch his breath. He looked up at the police TV screen and saw the news.

"You are in danger! A message to the United states! There are demons among us and they have many demonic abilities. These demons have several inhuman attributes that you might notice to protect yourselves. Some are: They are all children, strange lines under their eyes, they might looked like a beast in general and the person who controls them has a special colored book. We have apprehended one of these beasts this morning and here is a recording….." Tai stared at the TV as he watched it.

"What is your name demon child" the interviewer asked.

"Valkare…What's yours?" Valkare replied.

"Kid, I ask the questions here!"

"Who lost and made you mamodo king!"

"Ok. next question: How old are you?"

"I am…..hold on…" Valkare stuck up his fingers and tried to count "I think I'm seven!"

"What are you super natural abilities?"

"……….."

"What are your powers…."

"……….."

"…….!"

"Oh! You mean my spells. Well….. I can shoot holy blasts and spit out fireballs and make an aura and recently I learned to shoot a ginormous dragon of fire from my incy wincy mouth!"

"This is the kind of threat these demons, monsters, beasts, mamodo or what ever you want to call can do. And also on other news……" The TV was turned off

"Kid why are you here!" the cop asked Tai.

"Oh um me! Where is the nearest jail?"

"Two blocks down and take a left."

"Thanks!"

Tai ran down the block to the lab and Sarah spotted him. She ran towards him. Tai did not notice and he entered the jail. The clerk was surprised on how impatient Tai was.

"Is there someone here named Valkare?"

"No, but there is some one named Valkare in the labs, up the road."

"Ok ma'm!"

Tai ran out so fast that he didn't even notice Sarah was right there. Sarah raised her finger but when she was passed she started twitching in annoyance. Tai reached the labs and ran through the door. He was almost seen by a guard and the sign on the door said no admittance. But luckily for Tai he was a good hider. He hid in a crate before the guard noticed. Even luckier for him Sarah and Wadernon hid in the crates behind him. When the guard was gone they jumped out of the crates and dived into a room. Then Sarah had a plan.

The guard walked just outside on the room and noticed water leaking from under the door. He opened the door and water came out up to his knees. Right when he entered the room the group jumped him and beat him up. ((of course on TV you would just hear the noises and not see the scene))

The group ran out of the room with Tai wearing the outfit the guard was wearing. They entered a big lab and saw Valkare and the book. He was tied to a chair and the book was being tested with chemicals and mixtures. Valkare had wires connected to him and the scientist was noting strange things in Valkare's bloodstream. and tai looked up and saw a banner that said "Lab for Mission Triple-D"


	20. Chapter 20:FBI Battle

Chapter 20: Mamodos vs FBI

Valkare was struggling to get free from the ropes that kept him down. Tai was looking at Valkare scared of what will happen. Sarah Standing with him and Wadernon…….

"Tai! Where is Wadernon!" Sarah cried.

"Tai Sarah is that you!" Valkare yelled happily.

"Hold it right there! Don't move an inch!" A strange voice yelled.

It was the guard they tackled he was holding Wadernon with a gun in his hand pointing at Wadernon. The scientists looked over after they figured out what the book was for and saw what was happening. Valkare knew this was his chance.

Valkare pushed out one of his arms from the rope and stood up with the other arm still tied to the chair. He swung his arm around and around swing the chair off his arm and at the scientists sending them flying. A few amount of scientists weren't hit. Tai noticed this and ran to Valkare.

"Don't shoot! Please, He is my friend! He is the only friend I have ever had," Cried Sarah bursting into tears.

"What about us Sarah!" Valkare yelled.

"You too but Wadernon……"

"Shut it, you sorry little pain in the $$!" the guard holding Wadernon yelled.

"I'll…..I'll Kill YOU!"

Sarah in fury opened her book. She looked at the guard in hate and yelled,

"Cyclonzon!"

Wadernon looked at the guard and a huge cyclone of water shot from his mouth. It hit the guard sending him flying and the gun slid to Waderno on the ground. Wadernon ran over to Sarah's side…….with the gun.(((LOL))) Sarah took the gun and stuck it in her pocket. Then Tai whispered to Valkare that they should steal the book back. As Tai ran over to the table a scientist on the ground quickly got up and grabbed the book.

"We figured out that this book is the source of you and your demon boy's powers! So we must burn all of your books!" The scientist said as he lifted up a lighter.

Sarah looked over at the man and her eyes grew very large and shock. The lighter was fire and she knew she should put it out.

"Cyclonzen!"

Wadernon turned into water and seeped over to the scientist. As water he went up the scientist's body and onto the lighter making it wet. The lighter went out and Tai sighed in relief. The scientist was furious and ran over to the other equipment after slamming Wadernon to the ground after he changed back.

The scientist laughed and pulled out a flamethrower. And he pointed it at the book. And lit it………………..

"No!" Tai, Sarah and Valkare yelled.

(((((thank you for your ideas and stuff next chapter will be exciting!)))))


	21. Chapter 21:Mamodo versus Society

Chapter 21: Mamodo versus Society

The scientist continued to laugh as he watched the book start to burn. Sarah started to cry and so did everyone else except for Wadernon who was knocked out. Sarah looked up even angrier than before.

"You almost killed my best friend!" Sarah cried. "Then….You make it so I can't see my other friend ever again! Why! Just because Mamodo are different doesn't mean you must treat them poorly! There are good Mamodo out there! Not all of us are bad! And if we all were bad then that gives you the right but it this case…..NO!"

Little did Sarah know that the news reporter for channel 5 was recording her and it was broadcasted on every station because it was a special report. People across America were watching her speech as his book began to burn slowly but surely. Sarah's book started to glow.

"The book Sarah it's glowing!" Tai Yelled.

"What's this CYCLONZEAL!" she said.

Wadernon got up and ran toward Valkare's book he shot out a stream of golden blood by cutting his own arm. The Golden liquid got all over Valkare's book and it wasn't on fire anymore and only had a little char on it.

"What he hurt himself to heal my book with a spell?" Valkare said very surprised. "…COOL!"

Tai laughed happily as Wadernon grabbed Valkare's healed book. And Sarah smiled as she fell on the floor because she ran out of energy from the spell. Wadernon smiled as well and same with mostly everyone across America. But, There was still a major problem. How can Mamodo face the world knowing the FBI is after them and knows their secret?

LATER ON THE WAY BACK TO THE HUT:

"Wow that was crazy!" Tai said.

"I know but when we reach the hut we better leave quickly because the FBI know we're here." Sarah replied.

"That is true. But what do you think the FBI is capable of now that they know about the powers Mamodo hold?" Tai asked very scared, "What if they can……"

"What if they can what?"

"Ah Never mind. That is a stupid idea"

Tai, Sarah, Valkare, and Wadernon were almost at the hut when they reached an interruption. A Mamodo with a tall Big Ben Tower hat on his head and long orangish hair jumped in front of them.

"Ello chaps! I's all your fault ain't it!" The Mamodo said. "And by the way my name is Ben, and i' is your fault that us Mamodo ha' ta stay hidden. Why did yah stay at a stupi' lil' hut it was obvious they could find you!"

"Yes mate! And it is your entire fault that we have to destroy yah!" His partner said. "You made a new Mamodo battle between Mamodo and society. So just so no one sees! Timrei!"

Everything except for the Mamodos and their owners froze completely. He seemed to have stopped time with the clock on his hat. Everything also kind of grew dull and gray.

"Slasuk!" The partner yelled again. Ben pulled out a big sword shaped like a fancy hour hand from a clock.

"Holei!" Tai yelled. A gigantic holy blast (bigger than ever before) Wrapped around Ben keeping him trapped.

Tai and every one Started to run and got pretty far from Ben and his partner that they looked like little specs.

"Timruk!" The partners voice was heard in the distance. Ben appeared in front of them.

"Ello again chaps! Tryin' to run are we. Well you can't because time stop and me speeding up my own time kinda help! HAHAHAHAHA!"


	22. Chapter 22:Tick tock Trouble

Chapter 22: Tick tock problems with the clock

"Ha ha ha! This is too easy! An' you can't run for help because you are trapped in my stopped time zone!"

Tai looked at Valkare in fear, as Wadernon's eyes grew wide looking at Ben. At this point Ben's partner had just reached the area they were in. Tai opened his book as it started to glow.

"Holei!"

A golden blast shot at Ben, but Ben ran to the side to dodge it. Little did Ben know it was a homing device. The blast shot right back toward him and he ran in between Valkare and Wadernon. As he did this the blast accidentally hit Wadernon in the face covering his mouth. Wadernon started struggling on the ground as Ben nudged at his partner.

"Slasuk!"

Ben pulled out his big sword and ran at Wadernon. He raised his arms and struck down. However, in the process he spun around and sliced Valkare's arm. Tai looked in anger at this sight and cast another spell.

"EEREI, The spell that absorbs attacks!"

Ben looked at Valkare expecting a powerful defense spell. However, the only thing that happened is Valkare disappeared. Ben snickered.

"Heh! Is that the best you can do! A disappearing act and a binding spell! This will be way too easy!" Ben laughed as Wadernon got up and pulled off the energy wrapped around his mouth. "Oh! It seems as though The little guy got up from the pain, Ha Baby!"

"Valkare! Valkare," Tai yelled.

OUTSIDE OF TIME ZONE:

"Tai! Tai where are you!" Valkare cried with the aura surrounding him.

"Wait a second," Valkare thought to himself "Eerei is a protecting spell the lets me avoid spell abilities. It must have protected me from being in the stopped time zone….. Wait this means! I-I am running normal time and they are stopped so…."

Valkare's face was in worry because they were in trouble without him. Back in the time zone Tai is standing wondering how he can get Valkare back…from wherever he was, while Wadernon was being beaten up by Ben.

"Gigano Cyclonzon!"

A group of four giant cyclones shot from Wadernon's mouth. Ben was impressed but was still snickering.

"Timresheild!"

A huge shield appeared in front of Ben. The shield looked like an enormous face of a clock and the hands were ticking normally(don't bother me about the stopped time thing it was part of this spell so plz plz don't) Then when the spell reached him the hands of the clock spun backward sending the spell backwards in time the spell went back into Wadernon's mouth and caused a little confusion in his head.

"You have no chance lil' one!" Ben laughed.

"Aquaruk!" Sarah yelled.

Wadernon's eyes started to glow and the floor began to shake. Sarah smiled for the first time since the battle in the labs. She felt confident this will stop him. Water then began to rise from the ground and it grew deeper and deeper pretty soon it was 6 feet deep(this doesn't effect people outside the paused time zone)

"!#$, I can't swim!" Ben cried, "Unless….."

Ben started to run through the water. So fast that the water started to create a little cyclone. Eventually he rose from the water and ran across the top super fast. As he ran across the vast water he hit and dunked down Wadernon who was swimming atop.

"Aquar!" Sarah yelled for she couldn't hold her breath any longer.

A gigantic bubble formed around Sara and Tai keeping air in so they can breathe. Wadernon jumped from the water and tried to hit Ben but could not strike fast enough. Then, as Ben ran to get his partner from the water, a strange light appeared and so did Valkare. It seems as though the Eerei spell wore off. Right when Valkare returned and sunk into the water he yelled.

"Cast EEREI Again Tai!"

"EEREI!" Tai screamed in the bubble.

Valkare raised out his hands and Sara began to glow and disappeared. Valkare swam and came into the bubble. He looked at Tai and nudged at the book as Ben darted towards them through the water.

"EEREI!"

As Tai said this Ben disappeared instantly. Wadernon looked and laughed as he swam toward Tai and Valkare and grabbed their arms.

"EEREI!"

All of them disappeared and reappeared in the original time zone with Ben being frantic. Ben looked at them once they appeared. He tilted his hat back because it was uneven and frowned.

"This spell it destroyed my time zone! I can't go back with it on me! Suave'!"

"Yes Ben!" His partner answered.

"Let us handle them!"

"Wait Valkare we can't hit him with non-physical attacks! He has Eerei on him!" Tai yelled.

"Don't you worry, Tai. We can go like a see saw!" Valkare chuckled.

Valkare made his hands into fists and Ben's Eerei's power was off for a short time, But the spell was still on him. Valkare ran up to Ben and opened his mouth.

"BOA FIRAN!"

The Giant fire dragon shot from his mouth and hit Ben point blank sending him flying as Tai ran up and gave Valkare a high five. Ben got up from the blast slowly but surely. He had a very surprised face, but that surprised face became a maniacal smile.

"You chaps think you've beaten me! I can't fight without my time zone and you have stopped it! I will get friends and we will defeat you wretched mamodo and to add to that I'll make sure you don't remember this so you can't make a strategy for me!"

"Timuron!" Suave' yelled.

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Ben laughed.

Ben took his pointer and raised it to the clock on his head and started spinning it backwards. He reached the time before they met each other and he stopped. Reality twisted for a split of a second.

"Wow that was crazy!" Tai said.

"I know but when we reach the hut we better leave quickly because the FBI know we're here." Sarah replied.

"That is true. But what do you think the FBI is capable of now that they know about the powers Mamodo hold?" Tai asked very scared, "What if they can……"

"What if they can what?"

"Woah! Dejavuu!" Tai said.

"Yeah I have that weird feeling too."

"Hey, I have an idea since they know who we are maybe we can flee to the place you told me about Sara!" Wadernon added.

"Um….." Sara said nervously.

"The one with the Meck-cans….You know the country below us!"

"MEXICO!" Tai yelled.

"Yeah that place! We can go by boat! My treat haha!"

"What a great idea Wadernon! I hope they have yellowtail!" Valkare said happily.

"Um…." Tai said, "I am going to Mexico city for a school trip on Monday. Maybe you can sneak on. Wow! I just noticed that was a fast spring break!"


	23. Chapter 23:Hello! New Mexico!

Chapter 23: Hello! Mexico! New Mexico that is!

"Tai! How can I sneak on your bus!" Valkare yelled.

"Valkare...I told you. If you are coming with me to New Mexico you have to say 'Buca' not 'bus'." Tai said, "Anyway Sarah and Wadernon should be here any minute."

The doorbell rang and Valkare ran right to it with glee. As Valkare opened the door Wadernon jumped through onto him happily. Tai looked at Sarah and blushed as he turned away seeing her dressed nice. Tai looked back up and shook his head.

"Guys, here are your hiding spots." Valkare told the two ",Sarah you are hiding in the base case. Ha ha! Get it! Base...case...Anyway, Wadernon, you go in here"

Valkare laughs as he pulls out a smelly gym bag. Tai looks at Valkare and smiles. Tai recently noticed how Valkare has softened up. Tai puts on his backpack as everyone gets their cases and gym bags to hide in and they head off. To Tai's school.

At Tai's school they get on the bus and hide in their items. Tai looked out the window and ducked. He saw his teacher/chaperone talking with the FBI. Tai was so relieved that the teacher thought he was absent.

"Oh my gosh that was close!" Tai sighed.

The bus started to move and about an hour into the bus ride they reached the plane station. As Tai got off his teacher saw him.

"Tai! I didn't think you were here today! This kind man wanted to talk with you and so he got on the bus just in case! Here I'll take you to him."

"Um...No thanks sir. I don't want to talk to him." Tai started to sweat.

"He said it was important."

"Well I am...Much to busy thanks for the ticket bye!"

Tai grabs his ticket from his teacher's hands and ran toward the sign that said "New Mexico Plane1" when he was supposed to go on plane two. As he did this everyone got from their hiding spots and ran too. Going on the wrong plane didn't matter because the planes went to the same place.

As Tai and the others ran, the FBI agent and some kid behind him ran in their direction. They followed him, Sarah, Valkare and Wadernon onto the plane. They lost the Fbi agents on the plane by hiding in luggage cabinets on the ceiling. Six hours later when the plane landed they got off and ran to the teacher. Before they could make it a yell was heard.

"Ickrall!"

A giant wall of ice shot from the ground in front of Tai and the others. The FBI agent stopped and laughed. A boy stepped up from behind him. The boy had an Eskimo jacket and face similar to Wadernon's. He even was as short as Wadernon. Without the different clothes. You'd think he was Wadernon.

"What the...Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I am an FBI Agent and this is my Triple-M Agent" The Agent said.

"Triple-M?" Sarah said questionably.

"A Man-Made-Mamodo, Triple-M."

"Ickurikan!"

The Tri-M made six Ice Shurikin and shot them at Wadernon. Since, Wadernon had no time to jump he was hit six times at one arm. Valkare jumped into the air as Tai cast Firei.

"Gigantic Ickurikan!"

The Man made mamodo shot out huge Shurikins and shot two above the Firei causing them to melt and put out the flame spell. The other four went at Tai, but Valkare jumped in the way taking two to the chest. Tai was scraped by the last two but they did not go directly in him like they did Valkare and Wadernon.

The people at the airport kept on calling the police but the police told them that one was the good guy. This Caused major panic. Wadernon looked at the Triple-M.

"What is...ungh...Your name!" Valkare tried to blurt out the words but blood was coming from his mouth from being jabbed into.

"Koori!", the Fake mamodo replied ",My name means 'Ice' in Japanese; I am a voice controlled assassin made from the blood of the mamodo who was knocked out on the science lab floor one week ago on Tuesday, in religious belief...two days after Easter."

"Your made from my blood!" Wadernon yelled.

"Yes, That is correct...And I was told to destroy you!"

"Augh...SHUT UP! Cyclonzon!"

Wadernon shot out a huge cyclone of water at Koori. Koori laughed as his fellow agent cast a spell called frezuk. As he said this Koori punch out his fists in a tiger claw fashion sending a wave of cold air freezing the stream of water. Koori runs up to Wadernon's frozen ice blast, grabs it and pushed it causing the huge pillar of ice to go to the back of Wadernon's head cracking his skull and knocking him out. After that, Koori runs over grabs Wadernon's book from Sarah's hands and starts to tear it. Valkare's eyes begin to tear as he lies too helpless to help

Wadernon. After the book is ripped Koori begins to walk away.

"Permaneces!"(translation: You, Stay!) A spanish voice was heard.

As the voice said that Koori and the Agent stopped as a huge sombrero flies at them and hits Koori in the back of his head send him diving into the ground. When this happened the giant ice shurikin melted and Valkare got up limping. A little Spanish boy smiled as the sombrero came back to him like a frisbe.

"Yo soy Numero uno! Y Tu carra es repugnante!"(I'm number one! And your face is hideous) the boy said.

Thank you readers please give me more ideas and be ready for a huge Spanish chapter...Kago the Spanish hat mamodo!(Kago means...I crap)


	24. Chapter 24:Juanito's strength andbro!

CHAPTER 24: Juanito's skill and brother!(hey guys I renamed Kago, his name is JUANITO which means "Little jon"

"Ay……Juanito, Ganaremos fácilmente!"(Yes……Juanito, We will win easily) said the little Spanish boy's partner.

"Si! Echemos la maldición del fuego aqui"(yes! Let us cast the spell of fire now) said Kago

Koori rubs the back of his head and laughs. His eyes begin to glow a glow that Valkare will never wish too see again. His demonic eyes was a beautiful sight compared to his muscles beginning to tense and his book began to shine with a fluorescent light obviously to make it look real.

"Cierre para arriba a muchacho pobre. ¡Le mataré antes de que su sombrero pueda incluso alcanzarme!"( Shut up poor boy. I will kill you before your hat can even reach me!) Koori said in Spanish with no Fluency.

"Sombran" Yelled out Juanito's owner, Jacobo.

A burst of fire impeded from Juanito's sombrero as he threw it again like a Frisbee at Koori. Koori raised his hands and with out a spell shot ice above the flame sombrero. It melted above the sombrero but the sombrero's heat was so great that the water instantaneously evaporated, and the flaming hat hit Koori with amazing force. Once it hit him it did not come back to Juanito but it bounced off and hit the FBI agent. The flame overcame the both of them they looked like they had been sucked into oblivion and only ashes were left. The last thing Tai saw was the deep blue eyes of Koori.

"Yes!", Yelled Tai and Valkare in accord.

But before they could finish their annual victory dance, the flames got more out of control. The once deep blue eyes became more fiery then the fire around him. He had become the fire as so it seemed. The Burned up Koori walks out from the flames laughing maniacally.

"I DON'T NEED SPELLS WITH THIS NEWFOUND POWER I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Koori yelled in this demonic voice.

Tai knew exactly what was happening. With the intense heat, Koori became chemically imbalanced. He had now adapted and reacted with the heat. This made him one of fire and water. This made him one of LAVA. Koori rose with burns across his entire body. He looked like he had no skin just stretchy blackened muscle tissue. He rose his arms still laughing sending a huge wave of lava at Juanito.

"EEREI!" cried out Tai as Valkare jumped in front of Juanito.

Valkare absorbed the wave and his wounds healed. Juanito smiled and ran out when the wave stopped. He started to scream uncontrollably "AYAYAYAAYYAYAYAY! VAMOS VAMOS"

He wouldn't stop he went on and on and on "AYAYAYAYAYAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Cried Koori as if he were in pain, "SHUT UP!"

Another scream was heard from the distance. It was also a voice of a Spaniard.

"SI, Jose'! ¡Ayúdeme con esta batalla entonces que destruiremos a gente que nos ayuda!" (Help me with this battle then we will destroy the people helping us!) Yelled Juanito.

Thank you supporters sorry I haven't updated I've been very very busy. NEway on the next episode you will see how powerful Jose' is!


	25. Chapter 25: Jose a force too strong

1Zatch bell New generations Chapter 25

"You will be our victims!", Juanito yelled.

Valkare looked at him strangely not realizing that Juanite could speak good english. Tai stood up tall ready for the battle yet to begin. Valkare Cracks his neck like a a tree breaking down in a Forest. The book glows an intensified like of glory al the pages turn to the spell that could help defeat Jose and Juanite.

"We are ready for whatever you got!" Valkare yelled as load as he could.

Jose pulled out a pair of maracas. Juanito laughed in joy and said,

"These are the maracas passed down from our family. It intensifies spells greater than you could imagine! And the best part is, It only work for Jose!"

Valkare ran as fast as he could and punched juanito right in the face instantaniously knocking him out. Valkare dusted off his fist with a malevolent smile. Tai had a shocked expression on his face when Juanito was hit. As Tai looked over, it was apparent that Valkare hit him so hard his book began to burn.

"That was...easy..." Tai said looking at Jose's also surprised expression. Valkare started working his way toward Jose as Jos's partner began to cast a spell.

"RAMPON!" He screamed. As he spoke these words the ground began to shake. It didn't stop shaking but nothing else happened. Several seconds later, Tai realized the ground was not what was shaking. It was Jose, vibrating at a fast rate.

Jose ran over to Valkare still shaking. Once he grabbed Valkare, Valkare began to shake violently as if being shaken around by a Jack hammer.

" Holei!", Tai screamed aloud.

The Holy light enveloped Jose But he shook his way out. Valkare's eyes began to bleed. His body could not handle the intense convulsions caused by Jose. He slowly start to pass out from losing too much blood including the blood lost from the battle with Koori.

"Rampamos!" Another spell was shouted.

In Jose's hand appeared a mini pinata which grew. Meanwhile, Tai was rushing toward Valkare. The pinata coninued to grow faster and larger. Soon, This pinata was the size of a bus. Jose Jumped atop this giant beast, screaming aloud the Spanish pinata song.

As soon as it grew as big house it stopped growing. During the growth of this horse shaped pinata, Valkare became more weak and more vulnerable even with Tai at his side.

"It's coming!" Tai screamed.

The giant horse galloped with Jose on it and ran towards them glowing red.

"I don't want to d..."

It Knocked Tai over, and out. Both of them with no hope left.

Tai woke up with a creeping shadow above him. The shadow's eyes glowed with a evil red. But Tai could not stay awake long enough and proceeded to black out once more.

...I will update I completely forgot about this story sorry bye...


	26. Chapter 26: A friend returned?

1Zatch Bell the Next Generation Chapter 26

Kiyo woke up again but he was in a different place. He felt something soft under him, a bed. So very soft, unlike what he had been through. Fight the cold and heartless. Like back in the beginning with Gurabu being cruel to someone like Plei. Plei, The little helpless boy sacrificing his life to rid of evil which rose again.

Tai finally opened up his eyes completely. A familiar man stood above him. About thirty or so. Tai finally remembered who it was. Muzon's partner, did he save me? Tai though to himself. He got up.

"Where's Valkare!" He screamed instinctively.

"We got rid of him! Haha" The partner laughed.

"What did you do!" he screamed.

"Relax...Relax, I was just playing with ya', he is in the other room."

"TAI!" Valkare's voice was heard.

He and Tai ran to the room Valkare was in. Once they reached the room they noticed Valkare shaking under his blanket. Valkare noticed they had arrived in the room and popped his head out. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Tai...Suuta was here!" Valkare whimpered.

"There's no way, you must be hallucin-!" Tai was interrupted by a movement in the corner of his eye.

It walked like a spider on the wall. Tai looked up and saw a person on the ceiling with pure white eyes and an emotionless face. It was suuta.

"Suuta how'd you get back?" Tai asked.

"The question is where is Muzon?" His voice was eerie as if he were two people talking in perfect sync.

"He went to train outside..." Muzon's partner responded, "Why?"

"I want to show him how powerful I have become!" He yelled as his partner came through the door yelling "Mutiplar!"

There were five Suutas and they jumped down at the same exact time. One grabbed Valkare and lifted him in the air by his cloak. Valkare struggled but already knowing Suuta's strength, it was pointless. Suuta was the most physically strong mamodo they knew. He was even stronger than Muzon.

The clone threw Valkare out of the window and he went through two buildings. As this happened Tai and Muzon's partner were pinned down by the other four clones. Muzon jumped in through the window holding up the beaten Valkare. He placed Valkare down as he prepared to fight the clones.

"What do you wan-." Muzon remembered a little boy who Suuta once was.

Flashback:

As Muzon walked many kids passed by him. Seeing how they are now made him think what they would become. A little boy ran up to him. The boy had a blue snow suit and a light blue long sleeping cap.

"Excuse me?" The boy said.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Can you lead me to the hearing? I am lost."

"Find your own way kid!" Muzon said annoyed.

"Please!" The boy cried with tears starting to come down his face. With his conscience bothering him. Muzon finally shook his head in agreement. As they were walking the boy suddenly broke the silence.

"My name is Suuta! What is yours!"

"Uh um well my name is Muzon." He replied trying to smile.

"Wow you are tall! Are you strong?"

"Um well I guess so."

"Do you think...uh if I am chosen...I can be big and strong like you?"

"Maybe..." He replied uneasy with my answer.

They arrived at the castle garden and there were tons of children there and Suuta ran off over excited.

Flashback over

"Stop dosing off Muzon! I can't show you my true strength if you are asleep!" Suuta yelled in the eerei voice.

"What happened to you! You aren't the little boy I met!" Muzon yelled

"I got strong! I told you I wanted to be strong like you! And I want to see how well I did! Ahahaha!" Suuta smiled an evil grin. Why was Suuta like this what happened to the tough cool yet kind friend who helped defeat kenji?


	27. Chapter 27: A resurrected warrior

Hey this is anime-fanime and since 27 is my lucky number this is going to be kind of like a movie episode because it will be long and I know you guys like that because you always say my chapters are too short! so get ready

Zatch bell Next Generation Chapter 27: Suuta the resurrected warrior

"Well I guess you may have gotten strong Suuta, but maybe you are bluffing!" Muzon yelled.

Muzon ran over to the clone that had thrown Valkare. He swung his arm for a powerful punch towards Suuta. Seeing it coming Suuta caught Muzon by the wrist and laughed. As he laughed a cloned jumped off of Tai and Punched Muzon in the back. But it was no ordinary punch. As the clone punched him the Partner cast "Muteruk" causing Suuta's arms to triple creating a barrage of punches sending Muzon into the wall. All the clones, each with six arms smile.

"Mutikaze!" The partner cried with the book glowing bright.

The Suuta's (that had been holding Muzon by the wrist)hands started to glow. He touched the other Suuta next to him and it ran over to Muzon. Muzon was ready to block this Suuta's punches unlike last time. But the Suuta did not punch him. It hugged him. Yet, right when it came in contact with Muzon it exploded in a huge explosion.

Muzon had blood running down the side of his mouth and scratch marks all over his body. Yet, He still got up. Tai was still pinned to the ground, as was Muzon's partner. Valkare laid there on the ground with his eyes closed with cuts and bruises all over his body. One Suuta left Muzon's partner as the other held him down. The Suuta walked over to Valkare and lift him up.

"Your so much weaker than I remember..." The clone said as the Suuta fighting Muzon was parrying Muzon's attacks in the background.

A smirk comes across Valkare's face. He open his eyes and raised his fist.

"No I'm not weaker…" Valkare punches the clone so hard in the face it disappears.

"I'm smarter" he says as he wipes his hands together looking at the 3 clones left.

Muzon runs from a clone that has his six arms spinning in a tornado towards him. While running from that clone her runs over to the one on his partner, Vince. He picks up the clone pinning down his partner and throws it back at the clone spinning it's arms. The thrown one explodes in a small puff of smoke and there are two left. Muzon's partner gets up and pulls out his book.

"Darek!" A spear of darkness launches out of Muzon's hand at the Clone on Tai.

It jumped up and punched the spear in midair. This gave Tai enough time to get up and run to Valkare. The spear exploded into small purple flames. The Clone with his fist in the air had black char and burn marks on his knuckles. The clone disappeared. The real Suuta stood there, Laughing. On and on he laughed like a hyena.

"Maybe you shall remember this Valkare!"

"GANZU MUTIPLAR!" Eric yells(Suuta's partner).

Suuta is multiplying more. So fast so many so powerful. The cloning stopped at a point and the partner and all the Suutas leave the house to a field. There had to be a hundred Suutas. Valkare and Muzon jumped down as the partners stay in the house ready to cast spells through the huge gaping hole in the wall. Darei was cast and a purple fire blast went toward the army of clones. Valkare and Muzon stood there wondering what they should do as all of these clones got prepared for battle. All the clone started to charge at the two, well most of the clones anyway. They made a huge dogpile on Muzon as the furious Valkare tried to pull all 50 of them off. Then the ground began to shake rapidly. Muzon was about to break free. But, unluckily for him…it isn't a movie. He cant break free of the huge pile of Suutas attacking him.

"Muzon! I'll get you out!" Valkare yelled.

"BAO FIREIGA!"

A huge dragon shoots from Valkare's mouth. The intense heat burned most of the clones before it even reached them. The fierce beast that was within Valkare was released as one huge dragon blast. It crashes into the pile of clones incinerating all of them. Yet, there were still too many left. Valkare had almost no spell power left. Muzon was battered and bloody to a point that he didn't look like himself anymore.

"Now here it is! Proving once and for all how much more powerful I am Muzon!" Suuta laughed.

"He is so twisted…" Valkare thought to himself, "why has he become what he despises?"

FLASHBACK:

"Let me handle this. He is too powerful" Suuta said crying "I must make sure this twisted mamodo doesn't become king. I must do All I can!"

"Mutikaze!"

As Eric said this he bore tears. Suuta cried as he crossed his arms over his chest grabbing his shoulders. He started to glow. He was going to kill himself to save us. He ran full throttle at kenji. He grabbed kenji and a Massive explosion occurred. After the smoke clear a blimp flew above them. Kenji was on top of it and on the screen was his Partner, a carny(circus man). Kenji laughed.

FLASHBACK OVER

"This can't be…" Valkare kept thinking, "Suuta…"

"Mutikaze!" Yelled Eric.

Suuta laughed as he had all of his other clones grab each others shoulders. He tap one's should and every one started to glow. They let go of each other and ran at Valkare and Muzon. One at a time they exploded into them. Valkare being knocked back with every blast and Muzon being to weak to defend himself whatsoever. But they may have a chance! Tai smiled as the book began to glow. A new spell hopefully a powerful one.

"Here it goes! BURINELDO!" The book glowed brighter than ever before.

"Dono Muterei!" Was the last spell Suuta cast as he tapped Valkare.

Valkare even began to glow. He placed his hand on the ground and fire came from it The whole area within a 100 yard radius became engulfed in flame. All the clones burned, Suuta's book burned. Yet, Muzon didn't burn but the houses around them did. There was screaming and houses collapsing and agony. The spell made everything burn…

Strangely Valkare smiled as the flames burned everything around him. He was satisfied. But then the flames stopped once Suuta was gone. Tai looked down at Valkare. Valkare slowly walked toward Eric.

"Valkare its over no more fighting! We won!" Tai smiled.

"NO!" Valkare yelled. His voice more mature than before, "We have a straggler…"

Valkare stood in front of Eric and smiled. Then Eric smiled thinking everything was alright. But then at first thinking they were burns Eric realized Valkare's white cloak had become black. And his dark brown hair got darker and skin tanner. Valkare grabbed Eric by the neck and slowly lifted him up. Eric was scared just as scared as Gurabu was when he saw Plei. Valkare made one last chuckle before slamming Eric head first into the ground. Eric's neck snapped and his skull cracked as blood ran down his head.

"Valkare!" Tai yelled "Why!"

"Get back! This isn't Valkare!" Muzon yelled.

"Seems like we have a smart one here" The Valkare said "Suuta met his goal. To release me! I am known as Eraklav. My friend resurrected Suuta because Suuta had a spell to let out alternate personalities. A group of mamodo want to make sure Valkare doesn't become king! I am Valkare's brother. My dad thought I didn't deserve to fight because I wasn't kind enough and he didn't trust me. So like my mom has an alternate personality thanks to Kenji I am Valkare's alter ego. And basical----!"

"AUGHHHHH! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Valkare yelled.

Valkare's gem began to glow and a blast came out. And out of the blast came Eraklav. As soon as Eraklav was free he began to fade away as if his book burned. It happened because he didn't belong. Valkare had enough power to counteract Kenji's spell. Valkare and Muzon both pass out and their partners run to them.

"Valkare…..wake up…." Tai's voice faint to Valkare's ears.

"unghh…Yes Tai?" Valkare said.

"We are going to Upstate New York to see a fortune teller who I think has a mamodo!" Tai said while packing.

"Why are you packing Tai?" Valkare asked "We are in New Jersey. Isn't New York like only 2 hours away?"

"Ummm….I thought it would add to the scene a bit…oh…did I say New York? I meant California" He responded "Wait! How did you know that!"

"Oh we learn about the Human world in mamodo school."

Valkare and Tai sit at the airport waiting for the delayed plane. Valkare is playing with tai's cell phone because he had never seen one before. Tai was thinking about the battle with Suuta and Eraklav being Valkare's brother. They got onto the plane but Valkare had to put on face make-up to cover the mamodo lines. He also had to wear Tai's old clothes to look normal.

The plane was very crowded but Valkare was so excited because other than being in a case he could actually enjoy the plane ride. The ride was several hours long and Valkare was getting impatient.

"What are we going to California for anyway!"

"Well there may be a mamodo there that could've resurrected Suuta."

"Oh…What happened to Suuta's partner anyway?"

"Uh….He….Uh…ran away really fast…" Tai was sweating not saying that Valkare killed him.

"Alright"

"We have landed in California please leave at the nearest exit" The flight attendant announced.

As Tai and Valkare got into the waiting room they noticed a short dressed up kid holding a sign saying Tai and Valkare. Curiously they walked over only to see it was Johny. The partner of Plei, the only difference was that his eyes were white, Until Tai shook him a little that is.

"Hey Tai, Hey Valkare!" Johny said with a great amounts of joy.

"Hey Johny how's it going" Tai said with a smile

"Come with me I want you to check out this Yo-yo tournament. Ever since Plei left I have been obsessed with Yo-yos"

"Sure sounds cool is there any food though all that stupid plane had was peanuts…" Valkare said as his stomach made a rumbling noise.

"Yeah there is tons!"

As they walk through the city Tai again is thinking about Suuta why they were there and now, how Johny knew they were coming and why Johny was there. They passed several restaurants and obviously Valkare kept bugging on how much longer they had to walk. Johny smiled as we reached the destination, a yo-yo shop. But Johny's face went blank when he saw who the star guest was at the tournament. The "Toy boy" the called him, and on the poster was a picture of Plei without his lines and wearing regular clothes. Tai and Valkare's reactions were big eyes and jaws dropping to the ground. Valkare grabbed Tai's jaw and pushed it back up and Tai did the same to Valkare's.

"Why are all these mamodo coming back?" Tai wondered.

A Voice came from the speakers outside the store and it said "The event shall begin in 2 minutes!"

Plei walked out of the store and set up on the outside. At the beginning he stared doing cool tricks like using eight at once and twisting all the strings into pictures and shapes. The undoing them all back into separate strings. Everyone include Tai Johny and Valkare were amazed. Valkare walked over to him and said.

"PLEI!"

"What are you saying?" Plei responded, "Wait! I just had a surge of memory… Valkare? Huh? How am I in the human world still?"

"Why is you voice so eerie?" Tai asked realizing his voice was like Suuta's.

"What do you me-!" Plei's eyes become white like Suuta's and so does Johny's.

"I was given a second chance to prove to you that I am not weak and can defeat you!" Plei yelled as he threw his book to Johny. His book looked stitched up.

"Not you too!" Valkare yelled as he put his hands into fists tightening them in anger.

"Holei!" Tai yelled and the holy light wrapped around Johny.

"unghhh…. GANZU TOKIR!"

"A new spell?" Tai thought.

Hundreds of yo-yos shoot in and out at Valkare at high powerful speeds. Valkare attempts blocking them but is still beat up pretty bad. Tai thinks about how easy it is and grabs the book from entangled Johny and lights it on fire with a firei spell. Johny turns back to normal and is rushed to the hospital by an ambulance after passing out. Valkare and Tai runaway knowing the cops will show up ready to arrest Valkare. As the run they do not speak but look for their destination. Finding a fortune teller place they run into in and pant inside from running so much.

"Hello Tai and Valkare I know why you are here and by the way I am Elena" Said a purple haired and eyed mamodo that was inside.

"Than tell us what is going on!" Tai yelled.

"Well if you think it is my fault it is not. Kenji possessed me into resurrecting those two mamodo but when I resurrect them I must give them a task and their partner and them instantly find eachother and attempt the task but kenji wanted to kill you and Muzon so he got me to resurrect them to fight you. Suuta was supposed to take care of releasing your brother, but I see that failed. But if you want Kenji to stop resurrecting you have to fight me and get rid of me. Just to let you know I'm not the type to sacrifice myself for the greater good." Elena responded.

"Well then prepare for a tough fight Tai!" Valkare smiled.


	28. important message

hello! sorry for not making chapters but check this vid out on my new series

http://wwwyoutubecom/watch?vgnqicWcS9Fs 


End file.
